when there's nothing else to live forBut hope
by midnight-raven4
Summary: It had always been this way, ever since that fatal day. She remembered it better than any one would........short one chapter thing


Disclaimer; We all know it's not mine don't we. Put your hand up if you think its mine (silence) see told you it wasn't * goes and sulks in a corner *  
  
A/N: hello everyone, who has taken the time to read my short little fic, its not much but hay, its only my first one, so be kind * gets down on knees and begs * so tell me what u think!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
When there's nothing else to live for..but hope  
  
It had always been this way, ever since that fatal day. She remembered it better than any one would. Ever since that day she would sit there staring out into the nothingness. No one could help her escape. She lost everything the day they died, the day HE died, If you had known her before that day you would have probably have seen the most happiest person in the world, with her friends, her family, and most importantly the one she loved most in the world. But nothing ever stays the same.  
  
He had told her to stay away, whatever happened, he promised her he would come back..But he never did. But the way she was then, she hadn't stayed away, she wanted to see him one last time, she knew he would never be there to comfort her anymore, it was just something he had to do, something that had been planned since he'd been born. And she knew it. But now, she wish she hadn't gone, wished she hadn't seen, wished she had just listen to him when he had said for her to stay away.  
  
When she had run up on to the hill to get one last look of the one she had loved, and then she heard the words that she had never wanted to hear ever again, they took away her friends, and most of her family, but they had been said with such force and power that she knew that he never would be able to win this time. The wind around her blew with force that nearly swept her off her feet when those two words were said and the fate of the world was shown "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
And now she hid, she didn't know if any one she knew was alive still, but if they were, they were probably being tortured right now..but still she went on, in this cold dark place, sometimes she would come out to get food and water, but she would only do this if she wanted to find out what was going on in the world. To know if it was over, but it would never be over now, the world had lost its saviour, although she had never thought of him like that.  
  
Of course there were still pockets of people who resisted, but even they now were few and far between. They had even lost hope.  
  
But still she hid, people even thought she was dead she hadn't been seen in years, But unlike them, she hadn't given up hope, deep down in her heart she knew he was alive, and so she hid until he came and got her. Came and saved her from the nothingness, she knew she was being stupid, but she didn't care any more, all she could do was hope.  
  
The good thing about her hiding place was, if anyone tried to come up and get her, she would know, she would also hear him or her, she had nothing better to do. And so when she heard the loud clank of someone's shoes on the floor, she was ready, she was ready to say those two words if she had to, but she had a feeling she wouldn't have to, She already knew who it was.  
  
She had been waiting to look into those eyes that showed so many emotions and when she did she knew everything would be alright, she knew that now he had come back to her, her world would be saved.  
  
The hot tears were streaming down her face now as she looked up into his sparkling green eyes and saw the hair that wouldn't lie straight and she heard those words that she had been longing to hear for year's "I told you I would keep my promise Ginny. Didn't I?"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
So what do you think? I have three words for you REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW * gives people puppy dog eyes * It only a short thing, I may do a longer one soon, but I want do that until the fifth book has come out and I've read it at least twice, so it won't take me that long 


End file.
